


running through the banners

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: Carlos has to do a double-take when he watches TK, all wide smiles and crinkly grey-green eyes, stroll up to him. It's casual, like he isn't somehow wearing Carlos' jersey where the whole school can see, as he says: "You were really good out there tonight."*Or, star-athlete Carlos has been harbouring a crush on best-friend TK since they were twelve years old. A stolen jersey and a conversation might lead to something more. A high-school AU.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 37
Kudos: 383
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	running through the banners

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill!!! [jessxcadrew ](https://jessxcadrew.tumblr.com/) asked: _high school tarlos au 👀👀 maybe with Carlos as an athlete and tk wearing his sports jacket/jersey? idk, for some reason I see Carlos playing like baseball or something in a high school seating 😂_ thank you for this idea — this is my first ever high-school au, so i hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> the title comes from _empty_ by kevin abstract. come say hi or send me prompts on [tumblr!!!](http://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

Carlos is pretty sure he's in love with his best friend. Well, that's not totally true; he's _one-hundred-percent sure_ he's in love with his best friend. The same best friend that he's had since he changed school districts when he was nine; the same best friend that lead to his realization at twelve that he likes boys. He guesses he's lucky; TK came out to him around the same time that Carlos was coming to terms with his own sexuality, and having this added familiarity between them has only strengthened their bond. Carlos is pretty sure that they've never had an argument. He's also positive that he wants to keep TK in his life for as long as he lives, and he refuses to risk that by declaring his feelings. 

And now they're both seventeen, and a year away from finishing high school and tackling the daunting future ahead. They should've strayed apart, by now; even his older sisters are surprised their friendship has stayed as strong as it has, even through Carlos making varsity last year and TK dealing with a shitty situation at home. But they've almost become more inseparable as the years go by, and for that Carlos counts his blessings every damn day. 

Michelle, a family friend who's already a semester into her first year of university, playfully teases him about his little crush whenever she's home for the weekend, or when he texts her about something TK does that makes his heart melt even more. Today, it's TK showing up in a mustard yellow hoodie, not even aware of how his cuteness has sent Carlos toward an early grave. He even sticks one of the damn strings in his mouth, chewing absently as he laughs at something his lab partner says, and Carlos has to take a deep breath. 

_just ask him out already!!_ Michelle texts him, as he tries to hold his phone under the desk. _believe me, you two already act like a couple anyway._

_i have no idea what you're talking about,_ Carlos shoots back, before stuffing his phone in his pocket and trying to pay attention to today's lesson on...cell structures? He shakes his head and tries to focus, because he's always had good grades, mostly through his own discipline and the awareness of all of his sisters being on honour roll when they were in high school. He scribbles down notes as neatly as he can, but his eyes still drift over to TK, who anxiously runs his fingers through his hair. Carlos frowns, taking in the hard line of his shoulders — the weight of his parents' separation-turned-divorce has been hovering over him, and Carlos just wishes there was something he could do. When class ends, TK lingers just outside the classroom for him, that easy smile reserved just for him set in place. 

"I'm coming to your place after school," TK says, as they walk in sync toward their lockers, that happen to be in the same hallway of the school. "If that's cool with your mom, obviously." 

"I'm pretty sure she loves you more than me, sometimes, I'm sure it's okay," Carlos replies with a laugh, both of them stopping as TK reaches his locker first. "She's going to force you to stay for dinner, though." 

"Come on, man, like I'd ever turn down Mama Reyes' cooking." TK gives him a look like he's got two-heads, and okay, fair, his mom's cooking is probably the best in town. TK quickly exchanges his bio textbook for his copy of _Hamlet._

"How're things going?" Carlos asks, knowing that TK will catch on to what he's talking about.

TK sighs as they slide up to Carlos' locker. "Mom acts like dad doesn't exist, and dad acts like she doesn't exist. They're trying to hide it for my sake, I think, but it's so obvious."

"I'm sorry, that sounds shitty," Carlos says, knowing that it doesn't help the situation much. TK cracks a small smile at him, though, and Carlos is suddenly very aware of how close they're standing. TK's eyes meet his, and a current of tension passes between them, and Carlos roughly clears his throat and grabs his gym bag. "Uh, I should—" 

"—Yeah, totally," TK nods his head, and jerks a thumb over his shoulder, toward the direction of his AP English class. "I'll see you later?" 

Carlos nods, helplessly, as he turns back to his conversation with Michelle where she's sent him multiple eye-rolling emojis. The next text she's sent him — _you two fucking defined heart-eyes, man_ — makes him inexplicably warm. He shoves his phone out of sight, and heads toward the gym. 

* * *

A few days later, Carlos finds himself in TK's bedroom after practice, a small pit of nerves festering in his stomach; mainly because the game that will decide whether or not his team makes it into the state championships is tomorrow night, but also because it's something he's started dealing with whenever he's in a general proximity to TK. The boy in question is focusing intently on his book report, and Carlos loves this time they get to spend together, just in a comfortable silence as they each work on assignments. Carlos glances back down at his Calculus textbook, absently drawing connecting spirals in the margins with his pencil. He'd tossed his practice jersey off once he'd arrived at the Strand household, aimlessly throwing it toward his bag on TK's floor, opting instead to sit in his thin white t-shirt as he tries to tackle various math problems. 

He's also caught TK eyeing him, his gaze lingering longer than usual, and he tries not to think too much about that. 

"What're you thinking about?" TK asks him, once he's moved positions so he's now sitting right next to Carlos on his bed, shoulder-to-shoulder. 

"Oh, uh," Carlos turns his head to look at TK as he speaks to him, only to realize how close they are again. He tries to think of something to say, and thinks of Michelle's constant pestering, and lamely says: "Math?"

"Boring," TK jokes, holding his gaze. 

Something stirs inside of Carlos; he realizes how close they are, and how TK has yet to move away, and the _several_ times he clocked TK looking him over. Michelle's voice appears in his mind once again, and he thinks that if other people have already noticed how he looks at TK — and, maybe, how TK looks back at him — he should just give it a shot. He holds his breath and his eyes flick down to TK's pretty pink lips, and some brave part of him has him looking back up at TK's eyes. He swallows and when TK doesn't move back, eyes locked on Carlos', he ducks forward and presses a barely there kiss to TK's mouth. It really is just a peck, but the small noise TK makes sends a flare of adoration and desire through Carlos, while he also maintains the nervousness from before. 

"Carlos, what was—"

"I'm sorry," Carlos quickly says, making a pretty loud thud as his feet land on the hardwood of TK's floor. TK's saying something behind him but he tries to quickly gather his things, and then that's when Owen Strand decides to knock twice before pushing open TK's bedroom door. 

"Everything okay, boys?" Owen asks, looking them over and taking in his son's open-mouthed, slightly shocked expression and Carlos' frantic movements around the bedroom. 

"I'm just heading home, sir," Carlos says, cutting off anything TK could say. 

And so he leaves, feeling like an idiot, trying to hold it together as he drives home. 

* * *

The next morning, he wakes up with a text from TK. Well, several, actually. 

_hey can we talk? please?_

_carlos i really need to talk to you_

_i don't know why you ran off yesterday, man_

_please call me?_

The last text only came through a couple of minutes ago, and so Carlos heaves a sigh and hits the little phone icon next to TK's contact name, waiting only two rings before he picks up. 

"You're an asshole, you know." 

"TK, listen, I'm sorry for kissing you," Carlos quickly says, wincing at the indignant noise TK gives him. 

"I think you must've gotten hit in the head during your practice yesterday if you think that you kissing me is what I'm pissed about," TK says, words tumbling out at that rapid pace of his whenever he's upset. Carlos stalls for moment, unsure of how to proceed. TK just keeps on talking. "I'm fucking upset that you just did that and assumed I didn't want it. And then ran off." 

TK's voice cracks on _upset,_ and Carlos feels his own frown deepen. "TK—" 

"I did—I _do_ want that with you, Carlos," TK quietly admits, and Carlos feels his heart soar to the sky above. "For like, five years." 

"Shit," Carlos shakily exhales, before pressing on. "I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you first. Or after. This probably would've turned out differently." 

"No shit," TK laughs, though his voice still sounds deep, laced with emotion. "Maybe we could try it again." 

Carlos' stomach squeezes at the thought. "I'd like that."

"Watch out for me tonight," TK says, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

"You're coming? To a live baseball game?" Carlos questions, having heard on many occasions that while being active and enjoying working out, TK is anything but a connoisseur of sports. 

TK snorts on the other end of the line. "You're lucky you're cute, Reyes. I'll see you tonight." 

With that, Carlos suddenly feels hopeful again.

* * *

They win the game. 

Carlos feels like he's walking on clouds as his team huddles up around him, all of them excitedly celebrating the win of the game that's going to send them to the championship. The crowd in the stands around them cheer so loudly it's impossible to actually understand what they're chanting. He tries and fails to catch TK amongst all the faces, as his team pulls him into the locker room. He changes quickly when he gets a text from TK: _waiting on the field for you._

And so he slips back onto the field, hanging near the bleachers as he looks around for TK. Some students are still lingering in the seats, and he offers a wave to a group of them he recognizes from the freshman class he helps tutor. He hears someone call his name, and turns around. 

Carlos has to do a double-take when he watches TK, all wide smiles and crinkly grey-green eyes, stroll up to him. It's casual, like he isn't somehow wearing Carlos' jersey where the whole school can see, as he says: "You were really good out there tonight." 

The practice jersey that he must've left in TK's room without realizing it, clean and just a little big around TK's biceps, catches his eye immediately. It hits him all at once that TK is brandishing his name and number, loud and proud enough to not care if anyone else notices. Carlos likes it, though, seeing _REYES_ stitched in big red letters across TK's back. It feels like a statement. 

Ignoring the praise, though still feeling a little warm from the comment, Carlos instead pulls TK closer with hands on his sides, pinching the familiar fabric between his fingers. "You look great. I wouldn't mind if you always wore my stuff." 

TK hums, rolling his eyes, though his cheeks go a little pink. He tilts his head up just a bit, making up for the slightest height difference between them. "I really like you, asshole."

"I really like you, too," Carlos says, words coming out a little breathless. "Since we were like, twelve. I'm really sorry, again—"

"Please stop apologizing," TK whispers. "It's okay." 

TK smiles a bit, after a beat of silence, and brings his hands up to cup Carlos' face. He whispers: "Come here." 

And Carlos does so, ducking his head down, closing the space between them. Finally kissing TK like he's always wanted to feels like a revelation. His fingers curl into the jersey near TK's ribs, and he brings his body close to his own, and kisses him like he deserves to be kissed. TK makes a soft noise again, mostly against Carlos' lips, kissing him back desperately, like he's chasing breath that only Carlos can provide. 

Someone calling out "fucking _finally_ " from behind them breaks the kiss apart. Carlos still holds him close, refusing to let TK out of his reach. 

He glances over and sees Michelle strolling up to them, her younger sister Iris in tow. Carlos feels his face going hot at her attention on them, and TK just smiles. 

"Come on, we're going to celebrate," Michelle says, once she's come close enough to curl an arm around Carlos' shoulders in a half-hug. 

The two girls walk ahead of them toward Michelle's car, and Carlos takes a leap of faith and reaches down, lacing his and TK's fingers together. TK squeezes his hand back, and it all feels like a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
